


Tapi

by revabhipraya



Category: The Space Between Us (2017)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Ada kalanya kita harus merelakan seseorang―benar-benar merelakan seseorang―untuk melakukan hal yang benar (dan Tulsa melakukannya). #MariBerpuisi





	Tapi

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Space Between Us © Huayi Brothers Pictures. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon, First POV (Tulsa)

.

.

.

Ada kalanya kita harus merelakan seseorang―benar-benar merelakan seseorang―untuk melakukan hal yang benar.

Karena kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau bersikeras menahannya; ia meninggal, mungkin?

Tapi merelakan tidak semudah itu.

Mungkin kauingin percaya pada cinta; percaya pada sesuatu yang nyata tanpa fisik, dan berharap semuanya mendadak normal dan yang sebelumnya hanya mimpi.

Karena kau tahu selama ini di film-film picisan yang kau tonton, karakter utama kerap berakhir bahagia karena cinta yang dimilikinya.

Tapi cinta tidak sekuat itu.

Sebut aku pesimistis, realistis, aku tidak peduli.

Tapi tidak ada orang yang tahu, selain aku, bagaimana rasanya mencintai dia yang tidak bisa tinggal di Bumi.

Hei, tapi aku bisa pindah ke Mars.

_Gardner, tunggu aku._

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
